


Calico's Classification AU

by ThatDarnWeeb



Category: Multi-Fandom, Original Work
Genre: ABDL, Alternate Universe, Diapers, Gen, How Do I Tag, Infantilism, Littles Are Known, Petplay, animal/human hybrids, sorta?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21598798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDarnWeeb/pseuds/ThatDarnWeeb
Summary: Not actually a story. Rather, an outline of an idea for a multi-fandom alternate universe. Also not the most original idea, but it's mine, and I like it.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Calico's Classification AU

In this AU, there are five classes of people: Neutrals, Littles, Caregivers, Pets, and Switches.

Neutrals are just like the people in our own world, completely regular in every way, and are the most privileged class (as in they don't generally have to deal with discrimination or hate crimes, etc.).

Littles are people who tend to regress to younger mindsets, and behave accordingly. That's not to say that they're never big or that they can't do all the things that everyone else does; They just need to be small sometimes. On average, Littles typically regress to anywhere from newborn age to 9 years old. As such, their class isn't always apparent from the start.  
Littles emit sweet-smelling pheromones that only Caregivers can smell. The scent is like a mixture of baby powder and vanilla cake straight out of the oven.  
Littles are among the most discriminated against classes, and their are numerous accounts of hate crimes against them. In the past, they were denied a lot of basic human rights, and were generally seen as incompetent and mentally handicapped. Not unlike real life cases involving autistic people, there have been many instances where parents or legal guardians have killed their Little charges, and claimed it was out of mercy for them because they 'didn't want them to have to go through life like that'. It's also not unheard of for mainstream Neutral society to side with the killers in these cases, due to ignorance and bigotry.  
Some Littles attempt to pass as Neutrals by both not letting themselves regress in front of others, and by attempting to cover their smell via drugs or perfume.  
Sometimes, Littles will temporarily move into 'Little orphanages' (which is completely voluntary, and you have to be at least 18 to enter), where they live until someone adopts them. If they so desire, they can opt out of it at any time.

Caregivers are people with an inate need to protect and nurture those more vulnerable than themselves (Littles, Pets, animals, children, etc.). They have sharp teeth, similar to that of wolves, and can lift up to three times their own body weight. As mentioned previously, they can also smell Littles (from up to ten feet away).  
Caregivers are often misjudged as dangerous, and are often stereotyped as attacking first and asking questions later. This has caused Caregivers to typically be found guilty in the court of public opinion whenever there's a news story about one hurting somebody who threatens their charge, as in people believe the real attacker was innocent due to bias. In the past, they were forced to wear shock collars, but when that fell out of favor, doctors began giving them blockers that suppress their sense of smell and strength. Nowadays, that too is seen as inhumane.

Pets are people who possess physical attributes and behaviors like those of animals. They typically also have excellent hearing and sense of smell.  
Like Littles, Pets are also often discriminated against and seen as impaired. They were also seen as subhuman by mainstream Neutral society, to the point where it used to be completely legal to abuse them in a number of ways (making them sleep outside, locking them in cages, forcibly breeding them, etc.). While cats and dogs are among the most common types of Pets, they can be almost any kind of animal; Horses, rabbits, mice, deer, wolves, foxes, sheep, pigs, the list goes on.

Switches are people who are a mix of any two (or in rare cases, three) classes. For example, a Switch could be half Pet and half Little, half Neutral and half Caregiver, etc.  
With Switches, certain traits from each class may be more subtle or even nonexistent (lack of sharp teeth if Caregiver, no animal ears if Pet, etc.).

**Author's Note:**

> Due to it being my current fixation, I plan on writing a Jojo's Bizarre Adventure story with this AU. Specifically with little!Giorno. So, look forward to that.
> 
> Update: Still haven't written that Giorno fic because I'm lazy. Also, I'm now super into Danganronpa, so you can bet I'm gonna do something with those characters.


End file.
